


A Balcony filled with Tears

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comforting, Emotional, Gen, Prediction, can be seen as romance or friendship, crying.... obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: This is a little one-shot I made up about how I think the the balcony scene might go. Everyone knows about her crush on Adrian now, will Marinette be ok? What will Adrian do about it? Marichat. Marinette Chat Noir





	A Balcony filled with Tears

**Author's Note:**

> (Before you start to read this, keep in mind that I posted this on Fanfiction.net originally before the balcony scene came out, hence the rant. I am now posting it here as well but the rant may be outdated now. I'm just letting you know that I am aware of this.) 
> 
> I've been debating on if I wanted to write this or not, I wasn't sure if I wanted to just wait until the episode comes out to find out if my prediction is right, but then I decided that I want to post it anyways and then find out later if I guessed it right.
> 
> So this is my prediction of how the balcony scene will go... or at least my very own version. ( and I did tweak one fact. I know its supposed to happen during the daytime, but for the sake of my story I decided night was the best time for no one to bother them.) It can be seen as friendship or romantic, I tried to keep is as neutral as possible. Otherwise I would have gone full out romance because I ship mari/chat. But this is more for how the show might do it and I want to see if I am close when the balcony scene actually happens. As you will be able to tell I honestly think its going to happen in the episode where Marinette's room gets exposed by Jagged Stone by accident, and Adrian see's all of the pictures of him and has to tell reporters that she is just a friend. So we will see when the episode comes out if I am right or not! Or at least how close I got (other then the time of day)!
> 
> But please do enjoy the one-shot either way!
> 
> Big shout out to my best friend Kay- Kay RE for editing this for me! Even when we are 1,000 miles away she's still always looking out for me like my very own Alya! Thank you so much for helping this one-shot be the best it can be!
> 
> Disclaimer: Ok clearly I don't own the show if I am making predictions.

A Balcony filled with Tears

Marinette was tired after the akuma attack, but she couldn't sleep. All of Paris now knew about her crush on Adrien, including Adrien! Sure, she was distracted during her initial meltdown about the reveal due to Penny being akumatized, but the fact still remained that she had to face him in class tomorrow - after he had already stated that she is only a friend. What could he be thinking?! How could she possibly face him?!

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her balcony door. She thought she had just imagined it, until the knock came again. Who could that be at her balcony door at this time of night? She climbed up out of bed and opened the balcony door to find a feline in black leather sitting on the arm of the chair on her balcony. She blinked a few times, checked to make sure Tikki was still asleep, then looked back to her unexpected visitor.

"Ch-Chat Noir... What are you doing here?" She asked. Why the heck was he at her house? And on the worst day of her life no less.

"Do I need a reason to drop by, Princess?"

"Um, when its 2 am you do," she retorted. "I mean, you're a superhero, why the heck would you be stopping by my room anyway? Am I in danger?" She wasn't sure how to get him to leave, and she didn't need his pestering and lame jokes when she was in utter turmoil.

"To tell you the truth, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he finally admitted with a worried expression.

"You mean to make sure I don't get akumatized after being totally humiliated on national television, right?" She deadpanned. He began to deny it, but stopped. She was right, after all, but there was more to it.

"I- listen, I know … It's just... Ahhh, how do I put this?" Chat stumbled. Marinette had never seen her partner so lost for words before. Maybe he actually had something important to say on the matter. She decided to come out onto the balcony completely and leaned her arms against the railing looking out to Paris. She was already in a big enough mess, but if he was being serious and not joking, then she could at least give him a chance to say what he wanted about her embarrassing situation.

Chat noticed her change in mood. It was so unlike her. The black leathered boy leapt onto the railing next to her. He wanted to get a good look at her face. She looked so crumpled, and he was pretty sure he knew her well enough to notice that she was hiding more inside. Marinette was clearly having trouble with the situation, and he desperately wanted to make her feel better.

"Marinette... you're right. I did come to check on you to make sure you won't become akumatized," he started, but only got silence from her. "Hey, I can't imagine how you feel. So... so how about you tell me?" He offered. She looked at him like he had grown a real tail and furry ears. "What? Don't you know that cats are meowvelous listeners?" He grinned at his own pun. Marinette gave a very faint chuckle. She stayed silent for another minute, then decided she trusted him enough to tell him. Plus, it's not like he knew she was Ladybug, so it wouldn't make a difference if he knew how she felt about Adrien.

"I don't know where to start," she stated. Chat, however, wasn't going to have any of that.

"Well, how long this 'crush' has been going on?" He offered.

"Well, it started when...," she told the story of her first day of school when she first met Adrien. When she finished talking about the umbrella, she was surprised to see the black cat smiling fondly.

"Hey, stop it with the goofy smile! It wasn't that sappy... was it?" She jabbed his arm playfully. He laughed and replied, "I can't help it, that was a very mushy story. But it was a cool one." He never knew she remembered it in such detail. He remembered it as finally getting freedom and his first real friends, but for her, it was a different kind of day.

"Alright, so how did things go from there?" He honestly wanted to know how she saw their relationship. He usually couldn't talk to her like this, she always got so flustered (which made sense now), so it was difficult to get normal conversations in. It felt nice to talk to her normally.

After she was done summarizing some of the events they had shared like his first concert, the movie together, the scarf she had made for him (He couldn't believe she never told him it was hand made by her just so he could feel closer to his father, she really understood what that meant to him.), and how he had helped her big time with her uncle, he had a pretty good idea of how she felt about him. She didn't know why it was so easy to talk to Chat like this, especially about Adrien of all people. Usually, she would have just told him that she was fine and sent him on his way; but after the day she'd had, it felt good to talk to someone whom she could trust.

"WOW, I guess you really do like him, don't you?" Chat felt kind of stupid for saying it like that, but he felt even more stupid for never noticing.

"Yeah, except I don't just like him, I'm head over heels in love with him." She said with a dreamy tone that quickly turned sour.

"As I already said, though, I always get so tongue tied I can't even talk right around him. He's just so amazing, and I'm a total mess. I've been working on getting better about that, but now it doesn't even matter because he KNOWS and basically REJECTED me on TV!" She didn't care about being in front of Chat, and finally began to cry. She felt so broken. When Tikki tried to talk about the situation with her, she didn't want to let Tikki down by breaking down over a boy. But right here, right now, with someone she trusted in both life and death situations, she allowed herself to let the dam break. She allowed herself to release all of the emotions she had been bottling up all day. Adrien, not even thinking about it, immediately wrapped her up in a strong hug.

Marinette's mood was more than dark enough for an akuma, so Adrien knew he wasn't wrong about it being a good idea to check up on her. He felt horrible for doing this to her. He didn't know it would cause her so much pain, but now at least he had a chance to smooth it over. Or at least try to help her. He hated seeing one of his closest friends be in so much misery just because of an accident.

What should he say, though? He's in love with Ladybug. He couldn't help that he felt that way about her. Then again, Marinette couldn't help how she felt about him. That was it!

"You know what? I think I do know exactly how you feel after all," Chat said from over Marinette's shoulder. She slowed down her crying to look at him. His expression was the same as the one she'd had on earlier.

"I know how you feel; I have the same feelings for Ladybug. I could tell you every detail of our relationship and moments together as clearly as you told me about yours with Adrien. I can give just as many compliments about her as you can about the one you love, and just like you, I wish she would understand the way I feel. So, I think I get it. I would be in the same state if she rejected me on TV, and I thought there was no way of salvaging our friendship." He even let a tear fall down his own mask.

She couldn't believe it. Chat was in the same boat.

Marinette also couldn't believe that he was being so genuine, but now she knew how he really felt about her. It was almost the same thing as what happened to her except... she shot him down all the time. Yet... he never …. he was still in love with her.

"But, what if it never works out between you two? What if she found out and actually rejected you outright? How would you be able to still work with her?" She asked, the tears now falling only in streams and not waterfalls.

"Honestly, I don't know. She practically rejects me already...heh... but if I'm being honest, it will never change my being her partner. I will always want to protect her. I will always be by her side when she needs me. Even if its only as a close friend, I will always care about her."

Marinette almost started to cry again at how beautiful his words were. He really did love her, and here she is all hung up over Adrian.

"Jeez," she laughed sadly. "We really ARE in the same boat." He chuckled softly too.

Yeah, The boat of Irony. He thought bitterly to himself. Little did he know that Marinette was thinking the exact same thing.

Marinette was sad, but she was comfortable enough to lean back into Chat's arms and put her own around him. She sighed contently against his leather clad chest. It was all horrible irony, but knowing that he was in the same position as she was really did help. It felt nice to have someone who knew exactly what it was like. She didn't feel so alone anymore. She even relaxed when he hugged her back.

It was what came naturally to him. She was one of his closest friends after all, even if she didn't know it. He would do anything to make sure that she was okay.

They didn't know how long they had stayed like that, just hugging silently. It was the most at peace with their emotions that either of them had ever been.

Marinette wasn't so scared about facing Adrien tomorrow anymore. Even though... it would undoubtedly be awkward. And then there was Chloe...

"I wish I didn't have to go to school tomorrow. It's going to be so awkward to face my class, especially Adrien. And Chloe no doubt will never let it die. What do I even say to Adrien anyway? Got any ideas, Chat?" She asked him while leaning against his chest.  
Chat thought about it. He definitely wouldn't let Chloe have her way. If she said anything he wouldn't spare a second to tell her to back off. As for him...

"I think you should just try to play it cool and act as normal as you can tomorrow. So what if he knows? If your friendship is as close as you say it is then I think he would be crazy to want to end it just because of your liking him. At least... that's what I would do if it was me. I would still want to be friends and want Ladybug to be happy, regardless of what happened between us."

It took a weight off of Marinette to know that Chat was so loyal. Maybe he was right. Maybe if she just stayed a loyal friend to Adrian then she could still salvage what was left of this mess. She could only hope that tomorrow would go as smoothly as possible.

With all of her emotions finally, somewhat laid to rest, Marinette finally felt like she could get some rest. But...her partner's arms were so warm...

Chat was surprised when he felt Marinette's weight shift, but soon realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He shifted her to bridal style in order to get a better hold on her. She really was exhausted from everything. He crept down to Marinette's bed and laid her in it. It was a relief to see her so at ease, especially after all she'd been through. He knelt by her bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes. It made him feel much better knowing she was going to be okay now, and he would definitely help her take care of the damage control at school tomorrow.

Marinette was a strong girl. He could see that clearly now.

"Goodnight Princess," Chat whispered and then leapt out of the room, closing the door behind him, and disappeared into the night. After all, he had a lot to do tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone could make this into a comic dub type thing that would be so cool! I could do Marinette's voice ( I am a voice-over artist) if you need someone for that! But it would be cool just to have a comic for it in general.
> 
> Anyways, what did you all think of it? Let me know!


End file.
